Proximity payment devices are in widespread use. For example, proximity payment cards in the well-known ID-1 standard size incorporate a radio frequency identification (RFID) integrated circuit (IC) and an antenna. In use, the card is presented to a proximity reader that is part of a point of sale (POS) terminal to initiate a payment transaction. The card receives a wireless interrogation signal from the proximity reader via the card antenna. The interrogation signal powers up the RFID IC, which exchanges RF communications with the proximity reader. As part of the communications, the RFID IC provides a payment account number to the POS terminal. The POS terminal uses the payment account number to obtain authorization for the payment transaction.
One well-known standard for proximity payment applications is known as “PayPass” and was promulgated by MasterCard International Incorporated, the assignee hereof.
It has also been proposed that proximity identification devices similar to proximity payment cards may be used for other purposes, such as transit payment/access, travel documents (e.g., “RFID-enabled passports”) and/or for other identification purposes. Cards of this kind, including proximity payment cards that incorporate RFID chips, fall under the rubric of “contactless smart cards”.
According to other proposals, proximity payment devices and other identification devices may be provided by incorporating a contactless smart card, in the standard ID-000 size (nominally 25 mm by 15 mm), into a device such as a wristwatch, bracelet or wristband. In the above-referenced provisional patent application, the present inventor has disclosed an approach for assembling a proximity payment device of this kind. According to this approach, an ID-000 “subcard” is detachably carried in a larger card-shaped body having the standard ID-1 dimensions. The carrier card body includes an antenna that is coupled to an RFID-IC in the subcard. Because the carrier is of the standard ID-1 size, it can be conveniently processed by customary “personalization” equipment that is used to load card-specific data (e.g., the payment account number) into ID-1 proximity payment cards. Communications between the personalization equipment and the subcard are carried out by way of the antenna in the carrier. The personalization equipment may also print card-specific information on the subcard. After personalization of the subcard, it may be detached from the carrier and inserted into a device such as a wristwatch. The wristwatch incorporates an antenna to which the subcard RFID chip may be coupled, and the wristwatch can then be used as a proximity payment device.
The present inventor has recognized that even the relatively small ID-000 contactless smart card may be too large for convenient insertion into some wristwatches or other items. The present inventor has also identified another potential disadvantage of the ID-1 carrier/ID-000 subcard arrangement. That is, the voids in the carrier which define the subcard fall within the region of the ID-1 dimensions that is contacted by a card-handling suction cup in a commonly used type of personalization equipment. Consequently, when such personalization equipment is to be used with the ID-1 carrier/ID-000 subcard arrangement, the personalization equipment is typically modified to relocate the suction cup so that it is clear of the voids in the carrier. The modification of the personalization equipment may be a significant expense and inconvenience for some payment card issuers.